Fallout New Vegas: Legacy
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la batalla de la presa Hoover que definió el futuro del Mojave, la batalla en la que "The Courier" planto cara a sus enemigos y lucho junto a sus aliados. Ahora el Mojave toma forma por las decisiones de su campeón. El Mojave llama a su campeón para una nueva batalla.
1. Introducción

**Espero les guste, esta es una historia completamente nueva, con una trama que continua la vida del Mensajero después de la batalla en la presa Hoover, recuerden Comentar.**

* * *

_**—Introducción—**_

La Naturaleza Humana siempre ah sido tanto caótica como brillante, en los tiempos antes de las bombas los estudiosos pensaban que la humanidad poseía tendencias autodestructivas y tenían razón.

El 23 de Octubre de 2077 las bombas cayeron incinerando todo a su paso, La humanidad se enfrento a la extinción masiva, a la aniquilación. Pero la humanidad no desapareció, el uso de "Vaults" fue la salvación de pocos, bajo la protección de estos refugios la humanidad sobrevivió al cataclismo nuclear.

Cuando la raza humana emergió, el mundo avía cambiado para siempre, un enorme Yermo era lo que quedo de lo que solía ser su hogar. Un nuevo capítulo lleno de sangre, dolor y batallas comenzó ese día, en el momento en que el primer humano salió de una "Vault"

Héroes surgieron para enfrentar males mas allá de lo que la humanidad creyó encontrara, El Maestro y su ejército de supermutantes, El Presidente Eden y el Enclave, La Legión de Cesar, Mothership Z y sus tripulantes alienígenas. Villanos que nunca triunfaron en su afán de controlar este nuevo mundo. Nuestra historia es la de uno de esos Héroes, El campeón del Mojave "The Courier"

El mensajero que regreso de la muerte, que lucho contra los peligros del Mojave, que derroto a científicos llenos de locura y codicia, que derroto a villanos llenos de una ira ciega y que salvo vidas en incontables ocasiones. The Courier es el campeón del Mojave, la leyenda del mensajero que derroto al Sr House y tomo la torre que se alza en el Strip, el mensajero que derroto a Cesar y a sus lacayos, el mensajero que se enfrento al ejercito del Oso de dos cabezas, el que hallo el tesoro del casino Sierra Madre, que viajo por las tierras de Zions, que descubrió los secretos del gran vacío y que derroto al fantasma de la Divisoria.

The Courier se convirtió en leyenda, en una que se escucha desde las llanuras del Mojave, hasta las calles de New Vegas. Pero ahora no es más que eso, una leyenda que los niños escuchan asombrados por el heroísmo de un mensajero y que los villanos temen sea real.

Diez años es un largo tiempo, un tiempo en el que un héroe puede ser olvidado, y ahora un nuevo mal cierne sus manos en el Mojave y sus tesoros. El Mojave llama a su campeón para que luche una batalla más, y el campeón acudirá. Quiera o no, porque sin importar nada, sin importar quienes sean los bandos, una cosa siempre es igual.

La Guerra, la guerra nunca cambia.


	2. La leyenda del Mojave

**Fallout y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia y esta obra es sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Espero la disfruten y no olviden comentar.**

* * *

_**—La leyenda del Mojave—**_

Dormir se convirtió en algo que el mensajero aprendió a apreciar, la simple sensación de poder recostarse en una cama propia es la única sensación que este héroe necesita, la radio en la mesa de noche junto a su cama se enciende automáticamente todos los días a las 7:00am, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

El levantarse es molesto, pero aun así el mensajero ignora sus deseos de recostarse de nuevo y se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha. El agua caliente tocando su piel sigue siendo relajante sin importar cuantas veces suceda. El vapor empaña el espejo sobre el lavamanos, con su mano el revitalizado hombre limpia el cristal parta verse.

Sus ojos azules expresan su cansancio y experiencia, la barba grisácea que cubre su mandíbula y se une a sus patillas le recuerda su edad, ya no es joven y agrádese eso. De entre los atuendos en su ropero toma el de mercenario encantador, con el rabillo del ojo logra ver el atuendo de Vault 21.

Aun después de tanto tiempo el mensajero aun usa el aparatoso PipBoy 3000, debe admitir la utilidad del artilugio, además a estas alturas se sentiría desnudo sin él.

-¿Por fin te levantas viejo?- exclama una voz que logra dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del mensajero.

Cassidy le observa desde la puerta de la habitación, el mensajero recuerda la primera vez que se encontraron, la asertiva mujer no ah cambiado mucho, la edad ha sido indulgente con ella y sigue viéndose tan hermosa como el viejo mensajero recuerda.

-¿Podrías darle a este viejo un respiro?- exclamó algo burlón el mensajero.

Cassidy sonríe mientras se acerca al mensajero y envuelve sus brazos en su cuello para acercar sus rostros.

-Tal vez, ya veremos esta noche- dice Cassidy de manera traviesa mientras le entrega un delicado beso en la mejilla al mensajero -Pero primero necesito que traigas algunos bidones de leche del granero-

-Si es lo que usted quiere madame, puede contar conmigo* jejeje*- exclama el mensajero mientras Cassidy se retira con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al salir de la casa, los rayos de sol sobre el Mojave tocan la piel del mensajero como una caricia cálida, desde el pórtico se puede ver el Luky 38, cuando tomo la granja de la carretera a Jacobstown los Fiends ya había sido erradicados a causa de sus guerras internas y la expansión del control de New Vegas por parte de Yes Man.

El sonido del metal siendo golpeado llama la atención del mensajero asía la parte trasera de la granja, donde los corrales de Brahmán y Bighorner se encuentran. Al mirar como los BigHorner golpean levemente con sus enormes cornamentas a un muy pasivo Victor el mensajero no puede evitar reír un poco con la escena.

-Vamos compañeros, no es necesario esta hostilidad- exclama el androide intentando razonar con los animales.

El mensajero deja escapar una leve risa mas antes de encaminarse asía el corral y saltar la cerca para ahuyentar a los animales.

-¡Largo! Ya déjenlo en paz- dice con una vos autoritaria a los animales que lentamente se dispersan en el corral.

-Valla, es un alivia que llegaras. Sinceramente no creo que esos sujetos sean muy amigables- expresa el androide mientras se sacude el polvo inútilmente.

-¿Qué haces en el corral de BigHorners Victor? Tu sabes que debes de estar patrullando el camino- explica el mensajero.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que quería hacer otra cosa además de vagar por aquí sin hacer nada- dice la maquina mientras el rostro de vaquero en su monitor demuestra algo de nostalgia.

-Ya, ya, está bien, pero mejor quédate en el corral de Brahmán, son más dóciles y amigables- dice el mensajero haciendo que el rostro en el monitor de Victor exprese alegría.

-Fantástico, iré enseguida jefe- exclama el androide antes de marcharse con velocidad asía el corral de Brahman.

El mensajero sonríe al ver lo apresurado que se marcha el androide a cumplir sus ordenes, recuerda cuando llego a la granja, ya lleva cuatro años de eso, a veces parece que simplemente no sabe que mas hacer. Pero ah servido para mantener lejos a las alimañas y es agradable tener alguien con quien conversar de vez en cuando.

El mensajero toma rumbo al corral de brahmán pisando sobre las huellas de neumático que deja el securitron detrás de él. El mensajero observa como la maquina acaricia con sus metálicas manos a uno de los brahmán.

-Que agradable eres amiguito- dice la maquina al animal que solo muge.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del mensajero al ver a Victor hacer eso, pero continua con su tarea, el caminar entre los brahmán le recuerda lo mucho que prefiere a estas criaturas a las que solía encontrarse en sus viajes.

El gran granero rojo sirve como hogar para los Brahmán y como almacén para algunas cosas, como semillas, trigo, maíz y leche, que es lo que el mensajero busca ahora mismo. Al levantar uno de los bidones el mensajero recuerda que ya no es un jovenzuelo.

-¿Necesita ayuda con eso jefe?- pregunta la vos de Victor al ver como el mensajero hacer esfuerzo.

-Seria de agradecer Vic- dice el mensajero mientras el androide toma fácilmente el bidón con una de sus manos.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunta el androide mientras sostiene el bidón de leche con mucha facilidad.

-A la casa Victor, Cass está esperando esa leche y no querrás hacerla enojar- exclama el mensajero mientras comienza a caminar con Victor de cerca.

Cassidy observa al dúo acercarse a ella, la mujer se acomoda el sombrero mientras Victor se adelanta un poco al mensajero.

-Hola Srta. ¿Dónde quiere esto?- pregunta Victor muy servicial.

-En la cocina estaría bien Victor- dice Cass asiendo una seña con la cabeza al androide para indicarle la puerta trasera que da la cocina.

-Ok señorita, en eso estoy- expresa Victor mientras entra con algo de dificultad por la puerta.

-Creo que esa chatarra nos será útil por aquí- dice el mensajero refiriéndose a Victor

-No es la única chatarra que está feliz de estar aquí- Dice Cass antes de hacerse a un lado y revelar a Rex.

El perro rápidamente se apresura a ponerse en dos patas para apoyarse en su amo que sonríe y le acaricia de manera cariñosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? Creí que haberte dejado en Jacobstown con Marcus y Henry- exclama el mensajero recibiendo ladridos de felicidad de parte del animal.

-Parece que regreso a casa y dejo un par de mantis en el pórtico, tuve que limpiar lo que este diablillo ensucio- exclama Cas provocando que el perro se siente y le mire de manera tierna y llena de arrepentimiento.

-Míralo, está arrepentido Cass- Dice el mensajero haciendo que Cassidy mire la mirada llorosa del animal.

-*Suspiro* de acuerdo, se puede quedar, pero no mas mantis- dice Cassidy cediendo a la mirada de Rex.

-Escuchaste muchacho, la jefa dijo que te puedes quedar- exclama de manera burlona el mensajero logrando que Cass ruede los ojos por el chiste.

El perro ladra de alegría mientras su amo le acaricia la pequeña cúpula que deja ver su cerebro iluminado por una luz azul tenue.

-No sé como logras convencerme de estas cosas- dice con los brazos cruzados una ligeramente irritada Cass.

-Es por mi gran carisma- exclama burlón el mensajero mientras Rex lanza un ladrido como afirmando las palabras de su amo.

-Tal vez por eso acepte casarme con un viejo mensajero- dice sarcástica la pelirroja.

-Tal vez- dice el mensajero mientras se acerca a ella y la envuelve en sus brazos -Pero no puedes negar que no te la has pasado bien-

-Puede que sí, puede que no, ¿tú qué piensas anciano?- exclama Cass mientras rodea el cuello del mensajero con sus brazos.

-Pienso que siempre fui un "LadyKiller"- dice el mensajero haciendo que Cassidy levante una ceja por ese comentario -Y que esta noche dormiré en el sofá- dice con algo de burla el mensajero.

-Tal vez no si usas ese enorme carisma conmigo-expresa con un tono travieso la pelirroja para después sentir como sus labios se unen con los del mensajero por un par de minutos.

-¿Entonces dormiré en el sofá?- Pregunta burlón el mensajero.

-Mmm… tal vez no, ya lo veremos- exclama Cass mientras ligeramente empuja al mensajero para liberarse de sus brazos.

La chica sonríe mientras entra a la casa, el mensajero mira a Rex que inclina la cabeza esperando las palabras de su amo.

-No me mires así, puedo matar a una Madre DeathClaw, pero ni loco hare enojar a esa mujer- exclama el mensajero mientras el perro solo hace un ligero ruido.

El mensajero camina hasta el pórtico seguido muy de cerca por Rex que agita su cola de felicidad, en cuanto el mensajero se acomoda en una vieja mecedora, el animal se acuesta al lado de su amo feliz del simple hecho de estar junto a él.

La radio en la ventana sueña con la vos profunda de Sr. New Vegas y sus comentarios y noticias.

-Aquí Sr. New Vegas con las ultimas noticas del Mojave, ya son 10 años de un New Vegas independiente y las negociaciones con la RNC han permitido una coexistencia pacífica entre ambas facciones. En otras noticias, se han reportado problemas cerca de Novac con respecto a ciertos bandidos que siguen atacando las caravanas a lo que la RNC en su nuevo tratado de New Vegas ha decidido intervenir directamente con el apoyo de la Hermandad. El líder civil de un nuevo asentamiento a cercanías de Novac, Ernesto "RedBones" Martínez ah declarado que la falta de seguridad en los caminos es algo inaceptable y que la RNC oh New Vegas debe hacer algo al respecto. Bueno amigos eso es todo con las noticias y les dejo con "Let's ride into the sunset together" disfruten-

El mensajero recuerda la época en que recorrió el Mojave, recuerda a los villano a los que se enfrento y se alegra de dejar esa vida atrás, pero no puede evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia por la aventura. El mensajero ignora esta sensación sin saber que es su repuesta al llamado, al llamando del Mojave que exige a su campeón para otra batalla.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden comentar.


	3. Red Lucy

**Fallout y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia y esta obra es sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Espero la disfruten y no olviden comentar.**

* * *

**_—Red Lucy—_**

Westside ha cambiado mucho desde los días de la guerra Legión/RNC. New Vegas anexo Freeside y Westside un año después de la batalla de la presa Hoover. Después de muchas negociaciones con los líderes de ambos distritos, "The King" representando a Freeside y "Red Lucy" representando a Westside, ambos distritos se anexaron a New Vegas en el tratado de Freeside/Westside, en dicho tratado se aseguraba la protección de dichos distritos con unidades de Securitones con la única condición de que los nuevos distritos anexados dieran apoyo a New Vegas en cualquier contingencia.

El trato fue demasiado bueno para rechazarlo, Freeside que ya estaba dentro de los muros de New Vegas no tardo en aprovechar el nuevo tratado, las patrullas de securitrones redujeron el crimen notablemente y con el apoyo de los "Kings" el orden se estableció rápidamente en el distrito, Los Seguidores del apocalipsis recibieron un gran apoyo con el tratado, obteniendo protección de los Kings y securitrones que aseguraba un flujo continuo de material médico necesario.

Westside por su parte ya contaba con una milicia propia y un supermutante para su seguridad, la cual solo fue reforzada con la llegada de los securitrones, aunque fuera de los muros de metal de New Vegas, Westside no tenia mas de que preocupar que de los habituales ladrones y buscapleitos, los Fiends ya avían sido erradicados y los que quedaban se enfrascaban en peleas internas. Westside prospero rápidamente, se convirtió en una parada comercial para los viajeros, los edificios que alguna ves estuvieron abandonados fueron ocupados rápidamente por nuevos comerciantes que arreglaban sus puestos fuera de estos nuevos hogares. El olor de pequeños puestos de comida, venta de armas, munición, agua embotellada, medicamentos, todo lo necesario se puede encontrar en Westside.

Es por eso que es el lugar perfecto para reabastecerse de suministros, el viejo mensajero recorre las calles de Westside ahora llenas con puestos de comercio, Los Securitrones patrullan las calles junto con la milicia local manteniendo el orden en las calles con transeúntes y comerciantes, algunos de los cuales llevan Molerats o perros para cuidar sus puestos.

El Mensajero observa cada puesto sin ninguna intención de detenerse a comprar algo, la mayoría son baratijas sin valor práctico, Rex no se despega demasiado de su amo. Ah hecho esto de venir por suministros más de una vez, pero aun sabiendo que Cass puede cuidarse muy bien ella sola aun le crispa los nervios el alejarse demasiado de la granja, por lo menos ahora tiene a Victor para que cuide la granja.

-Nunca creí verte de nuevo Mensajero- exclama una voz femenina pero autoritaria y estricta.

El mensajero se gira para ver a una mujer pelirroja que le observa acompañada de dos miembros de la milicia de Westside.

-Ah pasado un tiempo Lucy, ¿sigues usando a ingenuos en busca de dinero para que arriesguen sus vidas por huevos de animales?- dice con sarcasmo y burla el mensajero.

-¿Como mas conseguiría los mejores especímenes? además. Si no mal recuerdo no te quejaste con tu último pago- responde con una sonrisa en el rostro la mujer de cabello rojo.

-¿Quién podría hacerlo?- Exclama el mensajero divertido, por la charla.

-*Risa* Ven mensajero, caminemos- dice Red Lucy mientras despide a sus acompañantes con un simple gesto de su mano.

-¿Y qué tal las cosas por aquí?- pregunta el mensajero mientras camina lado a lado con la mujer de cabello pelirrojo.

-No puedo quejarme, cuando la gente de por aquí me eligió como su líder pensé que estaban locos, pero eh llegado a apreciar mi puesto- responde mientras observa algunos puestos sin dejar de caminar.

-No lo dudo, escuche que sonrisas te ofreció el anexarte en buenos términos-

-Sí, y como ves ahora tenemos a esas chatarras por aquí, me alteran un poco, pero son útiles manteniendo a los bandidos a raya, siempre me impresiono que no tomaras el mando tu mismo mensajero-

-Ya avía tenido suficiente de todo eso, Cesar y sus legionarios, La RNC, los bandidos, simplemente me canse de todo eso- explica el mensajero.

-Tal vez, ¿pero un granjero?

-Es más tranquilo que luchar contra bandidos, solo debo preocuparme por mi familia

La charla se interrumpe cuando dos hombres con ostentosos ropajes de mercenarios salen de un edifico, incluso llevaban algunas cadenas de balas alrededor del torso, pero lo que llamo la atención del mensajero es las marchas de huesos rojos que llevaban sobre su ropa, se notaba que los pintaron a mano, ambos hombres sostenían a uno tercero que arrojaron a la calle

-¡Y no vuelvas aquí vago!- exclama uno de los hombres al ya caído extraño que solo se reincorpora para retirarse con prisa.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunta el mensajero intrigado por los hombres de ropas ostentosas.

-¿Has escuchado sobre ese líder espiritual el tal Ernesto Martínez?

-Sí, un sujeto que lidera un culto oh algo así cerca de Novac- responde el mensajero.

-Bien, acabas de ver algunos de sus seguidores, se hacen llamar los RedBones, se creen una especie de vigilantes, son solo una pandilla de inútiles fanáticos- expresa RedLucy mientras observa como los hombres de marcas en sus ropas regresan al edificio del que salieron.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?

-Lo mismo que siempre, creen que protegen el distrito, pero solo causan problemas, tomaron ese edificio como su iglesia, no sé en qué creen o que quieren, pero mientras no hagan algo más allá de sus pleitos no puedo hacer nada.

-Vendita sea la burocracia ¿no?- dice con sarcasmo el mensajero.

-Es lo que es, pero… si alguien decidiera sacar a esos sujetos de aquí, yo no diría nada y no creo que sonrisas haga algo en contra de esa persona- dice mirando de manera muy obvia al mensajero.

-Ni lo pienses, ya no hago esas cosas, estoy viejo y eso de entrar armado y acabar con una pandilla de criminales ya no me va- exclama el mensajero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es un lastima- dice algo desilusionada la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar algunos suministros básicos?- pregunta el mensajero recordando para que avía llegado a Westside en primer lugar.

-Puedo encargar a uno de mis chicos que consiga lo que necesites y lo lleve a tu hogar, es lo menos que puedo hacer, el mojave te debe mucho, aun cuando la mayoría ya no lo recuerde-

-Sí, pues el Mojave me lo demuestra de muy extrañas formas, aun así te lo agradezco Lucy, sería un gran favor para este viejo- responde el mensajero con agradecimiento.

Lucy sonrie ya siente con la cabeza antes de tocar el hombro del mensajero y retirarse, el anciano hombre observa aquel edificio que ahora hace de iglesia, Rex siente al energía de su amo, aquella que en el pasado le decía cuando atacar, pero ahora está llena de duda y con algo de preocupación el perro observa a su amo que cierra sus puños.

-No te preocupes Rex, es hora de irnos a casa- dice el mensajero al escuchar los leves sonidos de preocupación de Rex.

El mensajero da la espalda al edificio y camina alejándose cada vez mas eh intentando no sucumbir a su instinto, un instinto que le dice que entre desarmado y acabe con cada uno de esos buscapleitos como pueda. El Mojave llama y el mensajero está escuchando su seductivo sonido.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	4. La serpiente en el pasto

_Fallout y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia y esta obra es sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Espero la disfruten y no olviden comentar._

* * *

**_— La serpiente en el pasto —_**

Me desperté repentinamente, el sudor frio que escurría por mi frente se había vuelto algo normal. Mire a mi lado para ver el rostro sereno de Cassidy reposando en las almohadas. Recuesto mi cabeza de nuevo para intentar recuperar el sueño.

Después de ese día las cosas cambiaron, nunca fui creyente del destino, pero tal vez algo me despertó, tal vez algo quería que despertara. Pude escuchar ruido fuera de la habitación, no sé si era mi propia paranoilla o solo costumbre pero siempre mantenía un arma cerca de mí, tome mi rifle de caza que guardo debajo de mi cama y salí a verificar todo.

Apenas asome mi cabeza por la puerta y algo me golpeo dejándome en total obscuridad. Antes eso no hubiera pasado, nunca me hubieran tomado por sorpresa, pero ya son un hombre viejo y me eh vuelto descuidado.

Podía sentir la arena rozando mis rodillas descubiertas por el bóxer que vestía como pijama, comencé a despertar y frente a mi había una hoguera alimentada por leña y el cuerpo apagado de Víctor con la pantalla hecha trisas.

Mi respiración se volvió agitada, unos hombres mantenían de rodillas y amordazada a Cassidy y a Rex en una jaula. Quienes me tomaban de los brazos me dejaron caer de cara a la arena frente a la hoguera donde un hombre de espaldas se mantenía en silencio.

-*Tos* ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- tantas preguntas surgían en mi cabeza mientras me levantaba un poco quedando de rodillas.

-Lo que sucede es que el Yermo esta por renacer- el hombre de espaldas me respondió con una voz serena y arrogante, se giró para mirarme.

Acomodo el cuello de su saco blanco y sacudió su camisa gris y sus pantalones color crema, sus zapatos cafés relucían por el brillo del fuego. Acerco su rostro al mio dejándome ver su cabellera desarreglada de pelo castaño y sus anteojos que cubrían sus ojos negros.

-¿Quién eres tú?- exigí saber, el solo sonrió y se alejó un poco para meter su mano dentro de su saco.

-El Nombre es Ernesto Martínez- me respondió con orgullo y dando a notar su acento extranjero.

Reconocía ese nombre, es el sujeto que controla a los Red Bones. Me miro con una sonrisa enfermiza, la luz brillaba en sus lentes dándole un aire más siniestro. De su saco tomo un revolver del .44 y se acercó a Cass que solo maldecía cosas incomprensibles debido a la mordaza en su boca.

-Tu eres "El Mensajero" la leyenda del Mojave, una leyenda que todos conocen. Pero en el nuevo Yermo no hay cabida para leyendas como tú- el maniaco tomo el rostro de Cass con su mano libre y la hiso mirarle.

-Apuesto que tú y el tuvieron sus aventuras, pero ya se acabó- Cass lo miro con ira y luego le propinó un golpe con la frente. Con algo de esfuerzo logro escupir la mordaza que le impedía hablar.

-Esto no es tu culpa, no importa lo que el…- Fue la última vez que le escuche hablar. Una bala atravesó su sien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No quería creerlo, no quería que fuera real. Ver su cuerpo en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre era simplemente demasiado. Mi corazón latía a cien y todo parecía ir tan lento. El viento que rosaba mis oídos parecían traer consigo susurros incomprensibles y la arena y hierva parecía rosar mi piel como si tratara de hacerme reaccionar.

-Una lástima, aún era joven- exclamo el mientras se acercaba a mí. Yo solo quería que esto acabara.

El cañón del arma toco mi frente, yo cerré los ojos esperando reunirme con Cass en el otro mundo tal vez así finalmente podría descansar. Pero creo que el Mojave tenía otros planes.

Un arma sonó, pero mi cráneo un fue el que se abrió. Al abrir mis ojos vi a uno de los hombres de Ernesto caer con la cabeza atravesada por una bala. Un zumbido resonaba en mis oídos mientras veía todo en cámara lenta. Estos animales con disfraz de hombre entraron en pánico, disparaban a la obscuridad y la obscuridad les respondía con la misma moneda.

-Debemos marcharnos- grito uno de los hombres de Ernesto que al instante recibió un tiro en el cuello.

-Larguémonos de aquí – el de lentes exclamo antes de salir corriendo, los ladridos de Rex sonaban con fuerza mientras el sonido regresaba a mí.

Una sensación fría se esparcía por mi abdomen, baje la mirada y vi la sangre manchando mi ropa. Era mi sangre, podía luchar o podía dejarme llevar. Ya no importaba. El Mojave puede buscarse otro que pele por él.

Pero si me voy ¿Quién hará justicia a Cass?, debo vivir, por lo menos hasta poner una bala en la cabeza de Ernesto. El Mojave quiere que pelee, pues eso hare. De la obscuridad comenzaron a salir monitores familiares. Eran los Securitrons y quienes los lideraban me eran más que familiar.

-Valla, ese disparo parece grave- dice Victor acercándose.

-Sera mejor llevarlo a un médico, es bueno verlo jefe- su sonrisa permanente es lo último que veo, esa sonrisa que estuvo conmigo cuando tome la presa Hoover. Esa risa es lo último que veo al quedar en tinieblas.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y no olviden comentar.**_


End file.
